1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast signal processing apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a digital broadcast signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the practice of a digital broadcast system is scheduled. The digital broadcast system is a system in which television signals (picture signals and sound signals) are compressed by means of a data compression coding technique (e.g. a moving picture experts group (MPEG) system), and the compressed signals are transmitted in the form of multiplex transmission by means of a data multiplexing technique.
In the digital broadcast system, television signals coded in conformity with a compression coding are divided into packet data in a data form called as a transport stream (TS) (hereinafter, the packet in the data form is referred to as a “TS packet”), and the packet data are multiplexed and thereby the multiplexing of a plurality of channels of television signals to one channel may be realized. Accordingly, if a plurality of channels were to be used for one program, a plurality of television signals that are different in their imaging positions and imaging angles from each other may simultaneously be broadcasted. Because viewers may freely select image sensing apparatus (channels in concrete terms) in the simultaneous broadcasting, the digital broadcast system is expected to improve the freedom of the selection of viewers remarkably.